


In Need of Comfort

by lasairfhiona



Series: h/c bingo [3]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed has a migraine and Horatio take care of him</p><p>hc-bingo prompt: wildcard: migraine</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of Comfort

When the words began to blur, Speed knew he was finished. The headache he'd been trying to manage all day had turned into a full blown migraine without him noticing, until now that is. Now the light stabbed t his eyes. The whirr of the air conditioner unit deafened him. The smell of the chemicals made his stomach churn and hs head pound harder.

He slowly and methodically put the evidence away, double checking and triple checking everything so he didn't make a mistake. Now was not the time to get careless and make a mistake that could cause the case to get blown. Bending over to retrieve his satchel, his head spun and his stomach lurched as he stood back up. Speed knew there was no way he was going to be able to drive home and that point was driven home when he stepped outside his lab and saw the dark skies and rain. The reflections of the lights on the wet pavement would cause him to have an accident.

He knew Horatio was in court all day so he headed to the red head's office to sleep a while and hopefully take the edge off his migraine so he'd be able to drive home and take his meds. There was no way he could take them because they would knock him out.

Slipping into Horatio's office, he closed the blinds before grabbing the small travel pillow he knew Horatio kept in the bottom drawer of his desk and stretching out on the sofa. He had his migraine play list set on his iPod and with an arm thrown over his eyes he tried to go to sleep.

-*-*-*-

Horatio returned from court and started checking in with everyone to get a status check on their current case. When he couldn't find Speed, he went to find Calleigh again to see if she knew where he was.

"I haven't seen him in a couple hours. Maybe he went home early since he was in before me."

"Maybe," he said, not completely convinced at her explanation. It wasn't like Speed to not leave some kind of message if not a full report when he left for the day.

Horatio sighed and headed up to his office. He'd try and catch Speed tomorrow and see if the younger man wanted to go to dinner soon. As he put his hand on the knob, he noticed the blinds were pulled and he hadn't remembered closing them when he'd left that morning for court. He cautiously opened the door, expecting the worst, but ended up smiling when he saw Speed sprawled out on the sofa, sound asleep. 

The explained the mystery of why he hadn't been able to find his trace expert and why no one else had seen him. He knew if Speed was up here with all the lights off and the blinds closed it meant he had one of his migraines and didn't feel safe enough to drive

Quietly he locked up the files he had with him and with his tablet in hand, he sat in the easy chair and caught up on his email and a few message boards he followed but seldom got to give more than a passing glance. The better part of an hour and a half had passed when Speed finally began to stir.

"H? I'm sorry. I..." Speed stuttered.

"Relax. I figured you had one of your migraines so I let you sleep."

"Yeah. I did."

"A bad one?"

"Yeah."

"Feeling any better?"

"At the moment yes, but we'll see if the world tilts and how bad when I try and move."

"Did you take your meds?" Horatio asked closing his tablet and leaning forward.

"No, they knock me out. Can't take them at work."

Horatio stood, setting his tablet on his desk, and held out his hand to Speed. He barely contained the sigh as Speed's warm hand grasped his. He really did need to get a handle on his feelings for Speed before he gave himself away. 

"Whoa," Speed said as he stood up.

"Speed?" 

"Head's still spinning."

Horatio kept a hold of Speed's hand. "I'm going to take you home."

"I don't want you to go out of your way."

"You aren't," he assured Speed. "In fact, why don't I take you back to my place? You can take a full dose of your meds and not have to worry," he added knowing *he* wouldn't worry as much if Speed was under his roof.

He watched as Speed tried to protest and saw the minute the younger man gave in. The fact speed didn't argue with him too long was another indication of how bad he felt.

-*-*-*-

Horatio led Speed into his guestroom. He'd been tempted to show Speed to his room but knew it wasn't the right time.

"Wow, H, you didn't need to give me your room."

"This isn't. My room is next door," he pointed out amused at Speed's reaction to his unguestroom like guestroom.

"Can I see?"

"Umm, sure." He stuttered surprised Speed would ask. "Don't mind the mess. I didn't get a chance to fold a load of laundry," he added guiding Speed toward his room.

"I like it," Speed said taking in the large bed with its black sheets, the bench at the foot of the bed with H's pile of laundry and the cherry dresser that matched the bed frame.

"I like it. It's homey."

Horatio blushed slightly at Speed's comment then cleared his throat and said, "I'll leave you to go get settled. Is there anything I can get for you? Food? Drink?"

"Something with caffeine."

"Caffeine?"

"Yeah, I know, but it actually helps instead of being a trigger like it is for a lot of people."

"Okay then," Horatio said satisfied with Speed's explanation. "Coffee or coke."

"Coke and icepacks if you have any."

"I do. Coke and icepacks coming up," Horatio said heading out of his room with Speed following.

He turned slightly to watch Speed go into the guest room before heading down the stairs.

Stalling a bit to give Speed time to change and get comfortable, he soon headed up to deliver the requested items. Not finding Speed in the guestroom, he checked the adjourning bath to make sure to see if he was okay. When he didn't find Speed in the bathroom, he checked the only other place he could think of, his bedroom, although he didn't know why Speed would go in there.

Walking into his bedroom, he stopped dead when he found Speed sprawled out on his bed in nothing but a pair of black boxers.

"Speed?"

"I like your bed better."

"Well Goldie..."

"Don't you dare finish that statement," Speed threatened with a chuckle.

"I'll just grab some clothes and leave you," he said trying not to give into the temptation.

"Don't," Speed said, "Don't go."

"Speed?"

"Do I have to give you an engraved invitation?"

"Speed?" Horatio questioned again.

"I want you to stay with me Horatio."

Horatio nodded, afraid of how his voice would sound if he spoke. Stripping down to his boxers and a t-shirt, he joined Speed intending to just lay with him. That was until Speed curled against him, slipping a hand under his t-shirt to rest on his stomach.

"Perfect," Speed muttered, his meds already taking effect.

Yes, Horatio thought. It was perfect. Reaching over, he grabbed the abandoned icepacks and settled one along the back of Speed neck and one along his forehead and temples. A quiet, "mmm," told him he'd done the right thing with the icepacks. He was glad he could offer the younger man a bit of comfort to ease his pain.


End file.
